High School Is For Dicks
by TulieMulie
Summary: Aerie's carefree days hit impending doom when she's caught having sex with her teacher by Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke/oc Gaara/oc slight; Sasori/oc Itachi/oc...etc. smut, oc-centric, AU, ooc, Rated for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Hi readers! I'm starting a new story since my other ones seem to have hit a slight problem. I have yet to come up with a plot for my stories and I'm still trying to figure out what I can do with it. So I'm going to update this story whenever I get bored. It's mainly about the smut so a plot isn't all too critical here. It's purely for my enjoyment. Reminder; I'm not good with sex scenes despite he fact that I love them, so sorry if you hate it.

This story is related to my other SasukeXoc(Aerie) except in modern time. Pairing is mainly SasukeXoc and GaaraXoc, along with SasoriXoc, ItachiXoc, NejiXoc and ShikamaruXoc. Fanfic to the max!

**An even more important Author's Note**; Everyone! This is the revised and improved version of chapter 1 after getting a Beta reader review this. Heaps of thanks to ! So I strongly advise readers to read this again!

Plots still the same, but the writing is majorly improved.

* * *

><p>At 4 o'clock on a Monday afternoon Aerie peered through the window of an empty classroom. Class had ended an hour ago and most of the students had returned home. The school was unnaturally quiet and deserted.<p>

"Even the kids who had to stay behind for detention are leaving now." She commented out loud, not caring if _he _was listening or not.

Instead her eyes briefly followed two male students strolling through the school pathway, heading towards the parking lot. A parking lot that was farther away from the building then necessary.

Who could blame her? The two males just happened to be the top two 'bad boys' of Konoha High. Fangirl words, not hers.

She let out a small moan, pressing the palm of her hand against the glass to keep herself steady. Strong hands firmly latched to her hips held her in place as she felt _him _bury himself inside of her. A whimper escaped her as she felt him push in harder.

Aerie hoped the two students wouldn't turn around and look back at the school building. Not that she cared if her teacher got caught fucking his female student. The bastard could get fired for all she cared. But she would hate to have her classmates use this one against her. Even if she was already known as the school slut, making this particular scandal public would be pushing the line.

And that line of morality was already pushed _waaaay_ back.

When one of the two students turned his head to the side, Aerie felt her heart pick up a thousand fold -and _not_ because of the man behind her, slacking his own lust-, an almost inaudible gasp escaping her before she quickly lowered her head onto the windowsill in an attempt to not be seen. Luckily the student didn't look back.

Aerie heard a soft chuckle before she felt him push deeper inside of her. Impatient bastard.

She held back a moan. Why do things halfway? Especially since it felt so good going all the way in.

She felt his body lower against hers and the warmth of his breath as he nipped slightly at her ear. He went at a steady pace.

No need to rush it.

"Naruto and Sasuke, eh?" He said it almost mockingly. His voice was deep but surprisingly soft.

Aerie made a small noise in acknowledgement but didn't comment further. Her concentration had fogged up and all she felt was the small, _tightening_ coil of pleasure at the pit of her stomach.

"They get along surprisingly well, considering they hated each other in the beginning."

Aerie watched Naruto laughed with his mouth wide open and Sasuke giving him a smirk -a fraction of a smile- at a joke Naruto must of made.

"Sasuke even joined Naruto's gang. Became his second-in-command."

Somewhere between his aimless monologue she noticed that he was talking more than usual. As in he was actually making conversation during intercourse.

"They're best friends, or so I've heard."

"You're familiar with student gossip?" Aerie finally decides to put in, her voice sounding breathy and wanton to her ears.

"Usually, no. But I figure you would like to know since you do have crush on him."

"I-I do not!" She tried -and failed- to keep her voice from quivering but he _-on purpose- _thrust particalurly hard into her, sending a jolt of pleasure through her. Aerie attempted to raise her upper body but was forced down by Sasori, a firm hand against her back.

"Who would like that brooding snobby jerk?"

"Brooding snobbing jerk? As in Sasuke?" He stated it rather than ask . "For all you know I could've meant Naruto."

Aerie stayed silently or as silent as she could as he thrust harder.

"And a lot of my female students like him."

Sasori groaned, picking up his pace. Conversation was over and now he was just trying to get himself off.

Aerie felt the knot in her stomach tightening as a feeling of frenzied anxiety grew. She came before he did. Not to say he lasted much longer than she. A few moments after her, she felt him stiffen and thrust one last time into her.

She felt his hot seed spill inside her.

Dealing with the mess between her legs was better then the soiled condom that he would have to risk letting the staff find. Besides, she wasn't stupid. She was on the pill. And before she knew it, he backed away from her and unceremoniously handed her a tissue to clean herself up.

She _hated_ him sometimes.

"Remind me why I'm even staying here with you when I should be out having a life." She grumbled unappreciatively. The sex was good and all but it didn't mean she had to make it obvious that she came here willingly.

"First of all your life revolves around sex and second, you were late for my class and you should know tardiness is unacceptable." Sasori began gathering the papers he would have to take home to grade.

"So this is my punishment?" She didn't need to wait for his reply to know that it was. "Couldn't you just give me detention?"

"You would like that wouldn't you, since it means more chances with Sasuke?"

"For your information Naruto gets detention. Sasuke just sits around smoking in the school garden." Aerie retorted back, giving him her best _'duh' _glare. Shouldn't he know all this since _he _was the one obsessed with student gossip? Why were they even having this conversation?

"Should I even ask why you know that?"

Aerie blushed, knowing what he was implying: was she just another fan-girl with nothing better to do then stalk Sasuke? "I'm leaving."

"Do you need a lift?"

Aerie stopped and waited. A free ride home _would_ be nice.

Sasori packed up his brief case before sliding the strap over his right shoulder. He made sure everything was in place and grabbed his car keys from his desk drawer. Before he unlocked the door to let them out, Aerie held up her hand expectantly.

"You planning on giving me back my underwear?"

Sasori gave her an arrogant smirk. Reaching into his back pocket he took out _her_ red, lacy panties.

(**Tuesday**)

Aerie strutted down the crowded halls with all the confidence in the world. She was voted the top-beauty of Konoha High, winning the poll by a landslide. Sometimes you don't need to be liked to be pretty.

Along with being the school beauty, Aerie was the unofficial class slut. Too bad she didn't win the queen-bee position.

Not that she stood a chance at wining since she was not very popular among the female population.

No, it seems that only the most aggressive female students could have that spot.

Karin Kusakagure (**Author Note: **_If I can't find their last name then I'm using the village that these characters came from_.), a senior, was the female ruler of the school, also carrying her own slut label. Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, best friends, engaged in a power struggle to obtain the sole position as queen of the junior class.

Aerie had unspokingly been deemed unfit to compete with them. Not that she cared or was that shallow. Really. She could be a bit demanding sometimes but she wasn't one to take without a giving a little. Being queen is all a matter of self interest. Aerie's motto is to help as longs she received help in return. All crimes goes punished. And karma, her absolute favorite word, is a bitch; what goes around, comes around after all.

Like the time she'd helped a new girl find the nurse after she'd upchucked her lunch. The lunch, Aerie remembered having tampered with. And so what if her charity to the poor girl consisted of her rattling off vague directions before stalking off to the nearest bathroom to check her makeup, Aerie _had _taken time out to help her and _gave_ her food poisoning in return.

So it wasn't the best example of an equivalent exchange.

Within the pyramid, she ranked quite low on the hierarchy. She was below the mast majority of commoner students and even the dorks. She had the two contradicting labels of teacher's pet and white trash.

White trash may be accurate but teacher's pet was definitely not. She was not like Rock Lee, Gai-sensei's most prized student. And she wasn't even like Sakura, smart enough to be able to put everyone else down.

It was all thanks to her horny history teacher. Sasori made her stay behind class on a daily basis without calling it detention so to the rest of her classmates it would look like she was running errands for him.

Even with the low social standing, Aerie wasn't at all glum about it. After all, the halls still parted as she walked by and it wasn't like anyone was throwing eggs at her. She was labeled but not accurately so. Everyone below the elite didn't know how they should act towards her. She wasn't someone they could be openly nice to but she was hardly an acceptable victim of bullying.

Only the elite can officially condemn her the role of a social outcast but they have yet to place any real opinion on her. Or more like, they can't.

Neji Hyuuga, the head of the student council seem to have accepted her but she didn't hang with his group, or any group for that matter. He was probably the reason why the elite class haven't put her up for bullying yet. God knows Karin would love to see the school beauty adorn a few black eyes on that lovely face on hers.

And speaking of the all powerful school president.

"There's a party at Kiba's this Friday. You're going right?"

The halls momentarily paused, it was times like this that reminded her fellow students, Aerie Akasuna was not someone they could mess with.

She gave him a coy smile, knowing she would never be officially invited to anything unless Neji asked her whether she was going, "I guess I am."

Neji nodded, "See you there."

As he passed her, Aerie noticed that he was followed by the student council treasurer. Ten-ten glared at the red haired beauty, only to receive a haughty smirk in return. As far as she knew, Neji and Ten-ten were close childhood friends, all thanks to their parent's connections. Gossip had it that Ten-ten harbored unrequited love for the dark-haired senior. But from what Aerie knew, Neji was still single.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. As usual Aerie kept herself out of everybody's way. Literally. In every class she sat in the very back, in order to avoid both students and teachers. Not that it was anything new. Her classmates behaved as they always did.

The loudest being Naruto and Kiba, laughing their asses off about whatever 'bad-ass' activities they were planning to do. The rest of their unlikely group just watched as the two clowns reenacted something they found particularly funny, most with politely interested looks on their faces.

Sakura and Ino were with their own entourage pretending to be B.F.F.s and discussing the latest gossip.

Even Hinata Hyuuga, the girl quieter then Aerie was in a group. Even _she_ had friends and Aerie had yet to see if she could even _talk._

Shikamaru Nara, a member of Naruto's newly assembled gang, drifted slightly away from his circle, lost in his own cloud world. But that didn't make him any less in. He wasn't one to flaunt what he had.

Chouji Akimichi and Shino Aburame also hung within the boy's side of the room. In any other school they would've been the outcasts: The Fatty and The Weirdo. Well maybe not Chouji since he was Shikamaru's best friend. However in Konoha High, depending on the family you happen to be from, _that _was what could make you reputed and acceptable.

Pretty much all the elites consisted of kids from renowned families.

They had their flaws but no one dared talk about it. Not in front of them anyways.

Shino was a dealer and some of his clients happened to be Sasuke and Shikamaru. They were druggies but still above everyone else.

Ino and Sakura either didn't eat or threw it up later in some secluded bathroom, she couldn't quite remember who did what. And still they were the envied ones.

Chouji couldn't stop eating, not exactly popular but still in the in-crowd.

Sai, who she knew people called the female of _her_, a man-whore but of course nowhere as degrading as the position she was in.

Kiba had anger issues and blew up at random, but was still the loveable clown.

Naruto was just plain odd.

At the beginning of the year, during his transfer, he was the social outcast, loud and obnoxious and just didn't fit in. But he was nice to everyone, even to Aerie. Eventually he won some hearts and now he could even compete with Sasuke for the role of king.

Sasuke was still the top male of the school but at least he has some sort of competition now. Even if he did join Naruto's gang as his right-hand man, the school was just not ready to let the hottest guy step off his throne just yet.

Surprisingly, Sasuke wasn't with Naruto today. In fact he wasn't in class at all. Not that she cared. She didn't. Really.

**(Tuesday. After school.)**

Aerie waited as Sasori dismissed his last class for the day. Once again she was caught being late. She watched as a few of his female student stayed back to ask him about the answers to things he'd already taught. He looked annoyed but it _was_ his job to educate them so he calmly went through the lesson again.

Aerie gloated in his frustration.

He was one of the popular teachers and an object of schoolgirl fantasies. And these girls were no different.

When the last of them finally left, Sasori sat back on his leather chair. He let out a tired sigh. "Aerie lock the doors."

Wordlessly she got up from her desk and half-heartedly gave it a small push, letting it swing shut_. _He couldn't just expect her to wait on him hand and foot, can he? …As if.

"Take off your panties."

He began pulling his tie loose as he watched her slowly slide off her lacy thong and stepped out of it. Her stilletos clicked softly on the floor. Aerie walked over to his desk, her hips swaying seductively. Her panties dangled on her index finger as she offered it to him.

Sasori took it and slipped it to the back pocket of his jeans. Why insisted on doing this was beyond her.

A fetish perhaps.

"On my desk," he told her as his hands found their way up her shirt and on her ass.

Sasori pulled Aerie until she was flushed against him. Her long slender legs wrapped around his waist. She felt his desire through the denim of his pants.

"You really need a girlfriend," She playfully patronized.

"Or you need to stop fucking the school doctor at the beginning of my class." He sat her on his desk.

His hands left her body to unzip his pants. Aerie arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a deep kiss. Her tongue rubbed against his, exploring his mouth. Sasori pulled her arm off his shoulder and guide them towards his throbbing length.

She tightened her grip on _him_ and rubbed as tantalizingly slowly as she could. He continued his line of fire down her neck. Unbuttoning her blouse, he pulled down her bra and fondled her breast rather roughly. She felt him let out a light chuckle when he caught sight of the hickey on the top of her breast.

Aerie groan, pushing her hips against his until the length of his member pressed between the folds of her pussy.

Sasori guided himself to her opening before shoving deep inside her. She was as tight as ever despite being _plowed_ on a daily basis. They were so in tune with fucking each other that neither heard the door open.

Nor notice the black-haired teen in the doorway.

It wasn't until she felt the peak of her climate that Sasori notice the amused gaze of Sasuke, leaning against the door frame for God knows how long.

"Shit." Aerie heard Sasori cursed silently, his breathing still uneven. She was catching her breath when he'd abruptly stopped, she turned to look at what Sasori was staring at. Aerie eyes widened in horror. Crap! Shit! _Fuck!_

At that moment she saw 'bad' and 'worse' together in one go.

Being caught having sex by Sasuke was one thing. But being caught having sex with her teacher slash _uncle_ was a whole new low.

He gave her a devilish smirk before walking away.

* * *

><p>Response to Reviewers;<p>

UzuHuu; Lol thanx for the review. Totally delicious!

KhAeL; Thanks for the support. I'm working hard to make her a bit more interesting. Thanks for the advice I'll definately her down a bit.

09.o.0; Yup finally got my beta. Thanks for the review.

Lorna Roxen; I just fixed the lock door issue. (Good catch.) It not the best solution (ooh just carelessness.) but I got to let Sasuke in some how. Lol going for sexy all the way!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2! I didn't get a beta to go through this chapter so some of you might go wtf-that-didn't-make-sense. Aerie's character isn't completely decided or drawn out yet and I'm still wondering about the plot. If this conflicts with the first chapter then I'm really sorry about that. I'm just thinking this up as I go, which is a good thing for me because if I over think it then I'll never get any of it done. You're free to tell me if I messed up.

* * *

><p>Wednesday<p>

Aerie scans the halls trying to pin-point the location of a certain Uchiha. She spent the entire night obsessing over what happen yesterday and the nerve was close to killing her.

Aerie could say that Sasori was just another conquest an open-minded girl like her was sure to have. But incest was something she shouldn't be open-minded about. Even if they weren't blood related she was still in his family registry. And as far as the school was concern, if they did get hold of this, she was going to hell in a hand-basket.

Not only will she receive punishment from the almighty lord, but her fellow peers will be the ones giving her devine punishment before death. Oh she can see it now…someone will set her locker on fire.

She could use the I-don't-care-what-the-world-thinks card but denial was worse and it would come back to hit her in a long run.

"Fuck!" she cursed to herself, catching the attention of a few passerby students. 'Where the hell is he?'

Her search was futile. After it became obvious that he was a no-show she headed towards the nurse's office.

Aerie was in no mood to fool around with any more staff but she couldn't just stand him up without a fair warning. If Itachi wasn't in there then she'll just leave him a note.

It would have been easier if he wasn't there, but alas, as usual, Itachi was where he should be.

Itachi Uchiha is the temporary school doctor.

Since Tsunada, the principle and nurse took off on some random vacation, poor Shizune, her vice was force to run the whole place by herself. Unable to handle the overload, they had to hire Itachi while the principle was still on leave.

By trade he was a business tycoon first, the doctor degree seem to have sprung out of nowhere.

When she asked why he was here, Itachi claimed he needed a break from the whole Uchiha corporation.

So being a doctor is Itachi's relaxing hobby?

Geniuses.

Even if his intentions are questionable, she had to admit he was well-qualified. Aerie had come to him with a sprain ankle when Karin tripped her as she was rushing to class. Instead of just falling, her heels made the tumble much worse and she had to stay off her foot for a few days.

So imagine her surprise when she went in, and instead of finding the bodacious, most often, drunk blonde of their usual nurse, she finds another handsome Sasuke look-a-like.

Aerie was immediately attracted to him. She had fun being nursed by Itachi. A little role-play was always welcomed. The doctor and patient game was a major turn-on.

"You're later than usual," he got up from his desk and taped a 'taking a break' sign on the door.

No guilt for turning down injured or sick students. He was questionable indeed.

"I suppose we still have time for a quickie."

"No not today."

Itachi gave her a concerned look. "Something wrong with your body?"

Aerie gave him an annoyed glare. Did her body really come first before her personality? "Just not in the mood," she dismissed.

"Do you have class to go to?"

"No, skipping today." Aerie sat down on one of the patients' bed. Sasuke wasn't in class today either and she didn't have any friends that she can confide in. She wasn't exactly feeling her best today so it was better to stay invisible.

"I see." He shut and locked his door anyways. "Well then, how about you just watch?" He pulled off his white coat.

Aerie lifted one finely plucked eyebrow, "You're giving me a stripe show?" She laughed. "Skanky."

Itachi let out a low chuckle, "Not quite."

He undid his pants, pushing it down so that it hung loosely on his hip.

Aerie's eyes bulged out when Itachi reached into his boxer and pulled out his erected manhood.

She was baffled as she watched him jack off in front of her.

Well what do we have here; the heir to the almighty Uchiha clan was masturbating before her.

She noticed the hint of red on his cheeks and the concentrated look on his face. He pumped his cock with strong powerful strokes.

Aerie worried he had forgotten she was still here. She didn't want to be forgotten, especially now that he had her all hot and bothered.

He fixed her with a heated gaze, an encouraging one. The corner of his lip twitched upwards when she got up from bed and came towards him. Her gaze clouded by lust as was his.

She gave him a kiss on the lips, he kissed her back.

Aerie lowered herself to her knees.

The hand that was wrapped around his penis was replaced by hers. She stroked him gently before taking him in her mouth.

Itachi hissed as he felt her hot damp mouth enveloped his entire cock. He slowly starts to move in and out of her mouth. Enjoying the way her tongue rubbed against his length.

Aerie showed minor discomfort when the tip of his penis hit the back of her throat. She can hear Itachi groaning as her mouth tightened around him.

She should probably finish him off now. His grip on her was starting to tighten and she knew he wanted to cum. However Aerie wasn't going to give him the pleasure of a climax without her.

It was her principle of give and take.

She released him from her mouth, reveling at the sight his distraught face. He was usually the calm, stoic man that was very capable of over-powering her. But for him to still make that sort of vulnerable expression was marvel in itself.

Itachi wanted very much at that moment to force her back to her knees and fill her mouth with his cock again. So badly to the point that he even consider forcibly holding her down.

Aerie was beyond saving if this was how she made men feel.

Itachi was smart, smart enough to know that Aerie isn't in her right state of mind. And it worries him that she was never in the right state of mind.

He being the adult here should have stopped her, but for the life of him he couldn't pull away from her. She was addicting, in such a deadly but euphoric way.

It was ironic, since he was an Uchiha he was always told how much more superior he was to the point where he was above any other human being, but just like any other man, Itachi let his lower region think for him.

They did it behind the curtains in the patients' bed.

Aerie quietly snuck out of the nurse's office. For a female student to walk out of a locked office with the note 'taking a break' tapped to the door is rather suspicious.

So let's agree to not to be seen.

Fixing the collar of her shirt to hide any new hickeys Itachi may have given her, Aerie quickly walked through the empty halls. Even if she was widely known as a harlot, she still had enough decency to not boast it to the world.

She needed to find a hiding place. It was best to not linger where teachers only need to look out the door before she's caught ditching class.

Aerie would of stayed with Itachi, if only it wasn't his job to save lives. She didn't want it in her conscious that some miserable child was stabbed by a pencil and died because the doctor wasn't there to stop the bleeding.

And she didn't want any internally ill kids to interrupt them when they're going at it like jack rabbits not caring where their juices went. There's a certain fascination felt when discovering how far your load can fly.

There you have it class, the patients bed in the nurse's office at school is just as clean as the one from cheap motel occupied by hookers and their customers.

"Hey is that…nope."

Sasuke wasn't in class, but that doesn't mean he's not at school. If she searched the entire school ground then he's bound to show up somewhere. Honestly the guy on everyone's radar was as easy to find as a ghost. And does she really feel like walking around the entire campus for a guy that she would love to hate?

Aerie wasn't fond of school. Or better yet, she hates the people in it. In that hate list Sasuke's name is somewhere in the very top. With good reason.

At presence the elite would seem neutral regarding Aerie's existence, but behind those indifferent gazes is the burning need to stomp her down till she's splatter to the dirt. There were only a few members that thought enough was enough and it's time to let poor old Aerie wallow alone in her misery.

Neji would stand up for only as long as she kept sleeping with him. Shikamaru doesn't care but he knew between right and wrong. Naruto is just plain against bullying. Hinata wouldn't say a word but if given an anonymous vote she would be all for defending Aerie.

Aerie was an unstable case and she was well aware that the tiniest bit of retaliation can result in her wishing she could just die.

And that was what Aerie seem to be; _careful_. She hasn't spoken out or against the elite. She kept her distance and the higher ups can easily pretend that she didn't exist.

But Aerie can never stop hating them. No it just wasn't time to forgive and forget.

* * *

><p>Aerie transferred to Konoha high in the middle of her sophomore year.<p>

She was home schooled up till the age of 16. Her father fret that school will only corrupt his pride and joy, he wanted to keep his only daughter untroubled by the world.

Due to certain circumstances, even unbeknownst to Aerie, she and her mother moved out of their mansion by the sea and into a rundown apartment on the shadier side of the city. Her father no longer can be found.

Despite the uneasiness of her private life and her not so comfortable home, Aerie was optimistic about her high school days. The thought of being the school slut had never occurred to her for she was still very much a virgin in body, and in mind.

Her skirt was its proper original length, to her knees and not barely below her ass. Every button of her shirt was fasten to her neck with her necktie secured almost uncomfortable tight around her throat. No rolled up sleeves, no fuck-me pumps; she wore her mary-jane shoes with pride as it completed her school girl ensemble.

When Aerie first entered class, she fit in surprisingly well. This being the first time to enter a public high school with so many people around her age, Aerie was a bit awkward but her classmates were kind about it.

The girls let her into their group and the boys thought she was cute. People greeted her and they had no qualms about helping her on certain social matters that she didn't understand. They also briefly ran through with her where certain students were place in the social ladder.

Aerie had her father's surname, the Akasuna family was respectable enough, she was permitted as an elite.

Her school life was by far better than her life at home. Her mother had left on a supposed business trip and will be gone for months or, so the note that she left behind claims. But Aerie knew better, that women had never worked a day in her life. She was a trophy wife, which was the extent of her career. But it doesn't matter; Mezra will do whatever she wants, regardless of what her daughter thinks.

It wasn't until she attended her first party, thrown by Karin the queen bee herself that her life truly became a living hell.

She was reluctant at first but with encouragement from fellow students, Aerie had her first beer, her first shot and her first blunt.

In her high, she distinctly remembered losing her virginity to none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

But when she woke up in the guest bedroom of Karin's home, alone with a major hangover, the only thing she was certain about was that she had definitely lost her v-card. As if the six used condoms didn't say enough.

The next day, there was the horrible rumor that Aerie Akasuna was knocked-up. It came out in hush whispers as she past.

Upon entering her first class of the day, she was interrogated by her so-called friends whom were more curious about who the father of her unborn child was then they were concerned for her well-being.

No one knew who she slept with, no one stepped up to admit it either, but more importantly Sasuke didn't step up to admit it.

Everyone called her a dirty slut, she was humiliated beyond words.

She wanted to tell everyone that it was Sasuke, and then maybe she wouldn't be look down upon as much since he was the school's most popular guy.

Who slept with who did make a difference in high school and sleeping with the right guy can make the girl look like a sex goddess. No matter how she looked at it, 'sex goddess' was better than 'whore'.

But before Aerie can drag Sasuke down with her, someone claim to have seen Sasuke with Karin the night of her party. People started talking about the king and queen officially dating.

As if that wasn't icing on the cake, the school found out that despite the fact Aerie carry the Akasuna name, she didn't carry the Akasuna fortune.

Aerie lost her place in the elite.

The school somehow discovers that Aerie wasn't exactly daddy's little girl. Her mother was still very much her mother, but her father was the pool boy that was there when her not-father was at work.

When Kaiba Akasuna realizes that his little girl was not the fruit of his loins and the beautifully homely wife by his side was just another tramp, he kicked mother and daughter to the curb.

It devastating news, made worse by hearing it from the entire school.

The smart man got his wife to sign a prenuptial before marriage; he wasn't required to give her a cent for being his former wife. Any child support went to paying the hotel room of some fancy resort her mother vacation in. Mezra escaped reality, but Aerie couldn't escape the dingy apartment she now resides in.

The rumor-mill kept working and soon it became known, or believed, that Aerie was in love with Sasuke. His fan-club didn't take it too well since she was such an unworthy lowlife. Bullying was sure to be ensued, so Aerie went to Neji, the all powerful school president. She figures that if she was with him then people will back off.

Aerie didn't miss the lusty looks he gave her. She ignored it at first since she had no interest in him but if he was still at all in her then she might be able to use it to her advantage. The plan was to get him wrapped around her dainty fingers and have him work his magic to get her back on the good graces of the other teens.

She snuck in to one of the Friday parties that were thrown every week. It wasn't hard getting him to sleep with her, but getting him to agree to go out with her was a different story.

Aerie was a pretty girl. She was a nice girl to have hook-ups with or to even have her hanging off his arm, but she was not proper girl-friend material. Even Neji wouldn't do anything to bring her back up.

Elites don't commit social suicide.

She could sleep with him, be his party girl, make up his nights… but that was it.

After all that, Aerie's attitude changed. Some say she became a mess, but really that was all she can be after having her ass handed to her on a silver platter.

Aerie felt like a phoenix risen from the ashes when she took up the slut label. Being able to admit that she's less than perfect is good, and then not caring that other people think of her as a dirty STD invested hoe, well that just took a ten ton brick off her back.

Not only did she start to dress less and exploited her looks to get someone else's boyfriend, she was finally able to defend for herself. Her peers started ignoring her mainly because they were scared that if they did anger her, she can blab to the school their dark secrets. The promises to not kiss and tell are ones Aerie steer clear of.

Aerie wasn't dating Neji, but she had access to his connections. Whether it was digging through his phone, hacking his laptop or receiving the words from his own mouth, she was sneaky and quite malicious.

Aerie was best described as a ticking time bomb. The smart move was to not blow, but if there was a motive, that's how the war ends. And boy did she want it to end.

Shortly after becoming a tramp, the horror of school mockery still in fresh in her brain, Sasuke and Ino was making out in class.

Her best-friend, pink, watched in total rage at the scene before her, but strangely, Sakura held back. Perhaps she was waiting for another blood-wrenching witch to arrive and wreck havoc on any girl who thought they can have Sasuke. Karin was something to be fear and often the most effective.

Watching two of her tormentor battle each other out without needing to lift a finger herself was happiness in itself.

Aerie would of waited, just to see Karin and Ino pull each other's hair off and maybe even break each other's face… except she felt as if someone just ripped her own heart out. It wasn't easy watching him with Karin, and Ino was no exception. She ran out.

Instead of going to the girls bathroom because nothing eases a broken heart like the smell of urine, or a dusty supply closet, Aerie went to the roof. The first time she went there was out of boredom, school's mighty depressing when you don't friends to share it with, and she found that it was a nice place to be. No one can see her there and she can get some fresh air.

Aerie cried her eyes out. It was the first time after her transformation did Aerie truly expressed her despair. Everything crashed down on her and the biggest pain was the feeling that she might still like Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Aerie made it to the top floor, surprise to find nobody there.<p>

.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note. **(I strongly advise you to read this first. For some of you who made it this far, it may help you decided whether you would like to continue reading this story. It's a long rant so I'll bold the important part.)**

I've been told that my canons are a bit out of character, and as I was writing this chapter I noticed they are straying further and further from their original nature. However I can't seem to pull them back on track while still following my storyline. So **I apologize for butchering the canon character's personality, especially Sasuke's. **

I read that characters are mainly influence by their backgrounds and how they are raised. This is an au and the characters are no longer ninjas so they don't have the same maturity and angst that the original Naruto had. Some of their personalities I did keep but with Sasuke you'll notice that he's almost like a completely different person. Mind you, he is still the brooding, emo that he's widely known for, but there are new points about Sasuke that I've added.

I don't think I ever explain why the first chapter was beta'd but not the second. That is because my first beta had a lot going on and she was sorry but she was too busy to continuing beta-ing my story. I messaged a couple others but they were either busy or didn't respond. **I am still open to anyone wanting to beta my story so if anyone is interested; feel free to let me know.**

**I can't make promises that I won't defile these characters more than I already am**. Naruto lacks the kind of drama that makes up my story which is why they'll do things they never should.

I do realize that I may lose readers but I figure you should be fairly warned so I won't be wasting any of your time.

MANY thanks to the people who reviewed and favorited! Especially to;

**KhAeL, Lorna Roxen, Hadley-sensei, Intovertedracoon94, Ran, alicelouise'x**

A picture of Aerie is on my deviantart account which you can find the link to on my profile.

* * *

><p>-Start (Wednesday)<p>

"There you are." Aerie gasped, breathless after sprinting down a flight of stairs in a track team record time. Her motivation was a dark hair Uchiha loitering on the bottom steps.

Her legs felt like jelly and she nearly collapsed on them.

Nobody should ever run in heels. It was insane.

She leaned against the wall hoping to regain some of her strength before Sasuke grew bored and disappeared again. Worse, he would walk away, making her chase after him in her three inch heel.

Her worries were unwarranted however seeing as Sasuke looked very interested by the skimpily dressed girl breathing heavily before him.

Aerie's hair was tousled in a just-got-out-bed fashion and the top three buttons of her bloused was undone giving him a generous view of her cleavage. She was gasping for breath causing her chest heave upward towards him. She looked extremely inviting-her whole presence suggested sex.

Although his facial expression gave nothing away, it was clearly written in his eyes; Sasuke wanted to fuck her.

Nothing new.

If he was anybody else.

Sasuke is an enigma.

The kind where nothing he did was considered standard, normal, predictable or should ever be compared to another person.

He did things in a unique fashion. He was either coolly disinterested-making people want to shoot their own leg if only to get a second glance from him, or overwhelmingly intense-to the point where girls instantly grew wet or tremble by the pure chaos he wrecked over their soul.

Aerie was reacting to his fiercer emotion. The intensity in which he watched her was not natural. Aerie nearly bolted because it really did look like he was about to take a bite at her.

"You were looking for me?"

She nodded trying to ignore her initial reaction to him, "Since you've manage to avoid me so skillfully I assume it was because you knew I wanted to talk to you."

"I'm all ears," he replied dismissively.

Aerie chewed the bottom of her lip, now unsure whether coming to him was a good idea. She didn't even know how to start.

Sasuke should know why she wanted to chat with him but he wasn't making it easier for her.

She didn't want to say it first.

If she did, then she would be showing him just how important it was to her. Aerie had a faint idea that her mentioning it to him first was exactly what he needed to reel her in.

Sasuke was not above extortion.

Aerie didn't utter a word as she watched him in the black tee-shirt he wore under his blazer. His spiky hair was ruffled by the wind and his worn out designer jeans were ripped in some areas.

Sasuke was gorgeous.

Sasuke pulled out a cigarette from an abused paper box. He held it between his lips while shuffling through his pockets for a lighter.

He was allowing her to speak, yet not gracing her with his full attention. It took a great deal of effort for her to smolder the urge to snap at him for his haughtiness.

"It's about yesterday…what you saw…"she tried for subtlety.

"You and your history teacher fucking," he stated bluntly.

How bold.

"Well," she paused, and now for the excuses, "It may look like that."

"So you didn't have your legs wrapped around his waist while he was pushing you against the desk?"

Sasuke lit his cigarette.

His constant interruptions were starting to bother her.

She watched him inhale the smoke. "I'm guessing my excuses will be wasted on you."

"You guessed correct," he smirked.

"Fine, let's cut to the chase"-screw subtlety, she was finding it every bit as useless as he did. "Don't tell anyone," she stressed that last part.

A puff of white smoke escaped his lips "...And what's your offer?"

"My offer?"

"What are you going to give me, for me to keep my mouth shut?" He said slowly, making Aerie feel like a retarded child.

"I don't have money."

True to that, she didn't.

Aerie's mother likes to believe that she was still an expensive woman even though they were technically dirt-poor. Her mother's spending outdid the child-support her father sent her and Aerie had to get extra funding from the Akasuna.

She could probably borrow from Sasori but he already wrote her a check earlier this week...

No. Aerie won't pay, she doesn't owe Sasuke anything.

She was determined not to give him a cent else he'll think he had anything over her.

"That's too bad."

The smirk was looking more like a smile and she wondered if Sasuke enjoy torturing her.

"It's really quite funny too since you two happen to have the same last name."

Aerie gulped.

Not funny. Not funny at all

"Maybe he's your brother...or even your dad, which one do you think sounds worse."

It sounded like he was teasing her, she might of went with that, except is face showed that he was dead serious.

Sasori being her father was too far-fetched but if Sasuke was the one who said it then no doubt people will believe it.

She wondered why Sasuke was making it so difficult for her, to the point where he was twisting the truth and making this whole ordeal worse than it already was.

"How much do you want?" her voice came out harsh and rasp.

She'll just have to convince Sasori that it was a smart investment.

"How about half a million?"

For a moment, Aerie couldn't quite figure out the math. The answer came but her brain immediately threw it out in denial.

Until it finally sunk in.

Aerie blanch at the number, she can clearly see that glee in his eyes now, "Are you kidding me?"

Not even Sasori can pull that much money out of his ass without going back to the Akasuna household with a butt-load of explaining to do.

"No. Forget it! I'm not going to give you that much money-I can't."

She vaguely heard herself speak.

If the household finds out that Sasori was sleeping with Aerie, then that means Kaiba Akasuna would know that his younger brother was sleeping with his use-to-be daughter. A daughter that he thought was the sweetest angel on earth. A father like that couldn't possibly abandon his daughter-Aerie refuse to believe he was capable of not loving her anymore.

She had reluctantly given up her old self. That sweet, naive girl would be the death of her. And even if everything else were lies, her father's love would be her only truth.

"So I guess you won't mind if I blab?" He mused airily, ready to turn and leave.

"Sasuke, stop-you know I can't come up with that much. Besides, you don't even need that sort of money."

The Uchiha had a multibillionaire corporation-they had more money than they know what to do with.

"I can't make it easy for you now can't I?"

Sadist!

"Please don't tell." At this point she'll even grovel.

"We can work out a payment plan."

"Even if we did it'll take me my whole life time to pay that off."

Something in him seems to grow alive at her words.

"Then why don't you give me something other than money?" he hinted suggestively.

"Can't you just find it in your heart to not tell anyone? I never pegged you for a gossip man."

Sasuke didn't miss a beat, "Yes but I'm also not the type to do a good deed without getting something in return."

Aerie growled, "You really are the son of a business tycoon."

"Making daddy proud." He tipped his imaginary hat.

"So what do you want instead of cash?"

He took in another long drag.

"Sex," he stated simply.

Aerie didn't react, at least not physically.

"Don't you already have girls for that," she asked calmly while her inner conscious was screaming along the lines of 'oh-my-god!'

In fact, her brain seems to have developed three different personalities.

As one rejoice; _Yay! Sasuke wants me! I get to have sex with him! Oh my gosh, he's so hot!_

The other storms; _who the hell does he think he is? I'm no prostitute, he can screw himself! How dare he?I don't care what kind of dirt he has on me; Go on asshole, tell everyone! I don't give a flying fuck!_

And finally, one weeps; _He thinks I'm a prostitute, how could he? Is that what I am to guys? I can see why everyone would think so because I sleep around but why Sasuke? He was special! I'm nothing more than a dirty slut!_

"I do but those girls have a habit of getting too attach. They're more trouble than their worth. And these days you really can't pick up girls without having them want to be your boyfriend."

"I think you're the only one with that problem."

Aerie knew plenty of girls who would sleep with guys for fun.

Too bad she couldn't say she was one of them. Aerie always did it for reason, whether it was money, fame or love, there was always a price.

"...You want sex?" she asked after a long pause. She couldn't possibly have heard him right. It was probably a joke.

"You just have to do it with me and I won't tell a soul about your dirty little secret." He leaned towards her.

"You sound like a little virgin."

He didn't but she wanted to remind him that he wasn't the type of guy that needed sex bad enough to do it with someone unwilling.

"Even a virgin won't state it as eloquently as I."

Aerie wouldn't know. There weren't many virgins that Aerie knew of.

"So do we have a deal?" Sasuke gave her a lusty look.

It reminded her of the look he gave her when she first lost her virginity.

A sharp pang hit her heart leaving behind a soft stinging sensation.

"No."

Bedding Sasuke will do more harm than good.

Aerie was aware it wouldn't be a completely private affair. He had a good amount of stalkers, they would eventually find out.

She wasn't going to relive her nightmares.

She didn't **not** have any friends because of her horrible, malicious personality, on contraire-it was because she had that one night stand with him a year back.

Eventually Aerie found out what her social banishment was about. Karin was the jealous type; it didn't take a genius to know that she would find out about it since it happened in a guest room in her very own mansion.

Sasuke seemed a bit annoyed by her response but she was probably imagining it.

"I see."

That sick humor was gone-his tone was grim.

She waited for him to clarify.

Aerie watched, hoping that he would concede since there was nothing else she can possibly give him.

But he wasn't the type to give up so easily.

"I'll explain it to you so you can understand..."

There was that malicious playful nature of his again.

"If you don't become my fuck buddy, then I'll let everyone in this godforsaken city know that you are an incestuous little tramp who's been fucking her teacher slash uncle after school like a bitch in heat." He closed in on her-his face, a mere inch away from hers.

She was too scare to notice how long his eye lashes were or how clear and pale his skin was. All she noticed were those pitch-black eyes eating her away like a vortex.

"It sounds a lot worse when you say it like that," she said softly, the shock left her breathless.

Aerie wasn't that scared of his threats-no, it was his presence that made her shiver in fear. He had such an overwhelming, predatory quality that brought out the meek, timid little girl in her.

It wasn't a matter of to tell or not to tell Aerie's secret, it was more like; to break or not to break Aerie into a million little pieces.

"It'd be a lot easier for you if you just do what I say" he whispered as softly as she.

Aerie saw the small curl at the corner of Sasuke's lip. Usually it would piss her off to have him make fun of her, but at the moment, she was too...panic to defend herself.

This time, she really thought about what it would be like for people to know.

Her father would be disappointed. He still sent her child support so she always assumes that he still somewhat loved her. Aerie wondered if he still would once she shamed the Akasuna name.

She doubt it go well with him since he is the head and he's been dutifully carrying the family name on his back ever since she was a little girl.

The bullying would get worse; Aerie can guarantee herself of that fact. She wasn't confident enough that she can pull herself through such constant torture.

Sasori would have to stop seeing her too, and she couldn't decide whether that would be good or bad.

No, it'd be bad.

Aerie almost forgot the monthly checks he's been writing her. That was her food and clothing money.

Aerie felt warm fingers brush against her cheek. She watched mesmerize as his larger hand toyed with the silky strands of her red hair.

It would just be like having another lover, she told herself.

Even though she knew deep inside that it wouldn't be like her other relationships.

Since she really did love him.

"I s-suppose it can't hurt to try" Aerie attempted to sound strong but end up stuttering instead.

Her cheeks darken in embarrassment.

She was conceding but still holding on to a withering shred of her dignity.

This is a bad time to start losing control, she warned herself.

Aerie straighten herself, small scowl adorning her rosy lips as she gave him, what she hope to be, a defiant glare.

He smirked at her little display. "That pride of yours isn't going to do you any good when I take you to my bed."

His cigarette, a small dying bud between his fingers, was dropped on the recently swept tile floor before crushed under his black shoes.

Sasuke made his exit.

* * *

><p>In a world where a person's worth was determined by monetary value and money <strong>does<strong> solve everything; Sasuke Uchiha had it all.

He was at the top of his game.

He had at his disposal all the means to achieve the girl of his dream.

The only kink to his rein was his need for perfection and total control.

He was in love with a girl name Aerie Akasuna; **that** was decided the moment he laid eyes on her.

At first he liked the way she looked. She was a classic beauty and she had the features that Sasuke was simply in to.

And then she stood before class with her pink lips quirked into a shy smile which he found endearing. In such a way he wanted to possess that smile, be the only one who would ever see it.

As she introduced herself, he heard a voice that sooth his inner turmoil. It was slightly melodic, not too high and not too low. It was a lovely sound that he wanted nothing more than to hear it call his name.

Though Sasuke never pegged himself as the romantic type-he found himself determined to make sure that they were to be together forever.

Sasuke never grew tired of watching her, she was constantly in his mind and he had often fantasized a future between the two of them.

With almost the entire female population striving for his affection, winning this one girl should have been a piece of cake.

So why, instead of confessing his undying love for her did he choose to lurk in the darkness and wait for said girl to come to him? He had a number of opportunities to be the hero in her eye, especially since his damsel was suffering from the wrath of a witch as vain and murderous as Karin.

Well, that's because Sasuke didn't want fleeting gratification deride from being rescue once from some petty mean girl; and it would only happen once since no one would dare hurt anyone Sasuke deemed worthy of his help.

He had to make sure she was desperate. He wanted her to believe that he was the greatest thing that would ever happen to her.

Was blackmailing the key to this success? It wasn't.

But it is now.

Sasuke was use to receiving things immediately after deciding he wanted it. Aerie was taking too damn long to come to him.

So he took matters to his own hand.

A bit underhanded and lacking in class-but Sasuke care not for a damaging reputation. He was on a pedestal so high that he can kill and the public will still adore him.

He was an Uchiha after all.

They were one of the top richest and most prestige family in the entire nation.

Not only did Sasuke's father rake in millions per month with a corporation that supported thousands of employees-his mother is also the founder of many large charity foundations. And his brother, Itachi, oozing of charisma and grace, has easily captured the hearts of the masses.

Although Sasuke may not have the same social qualities as his family; he possessed a certain charm that drew others to him. They love quite easily and in such a fashion that was repeatedly deemed unhealthy.

Bottom line is, Sasuke was capable of getting whatever the hell he wants.

There was no reason why anyone should ever deny him and he was arrogantly baffled when Aerie chose to ignore him of all people.

So she made him work for her, which was quite all right if he was anything like a simple suitor. Sasuke didn't have the patience to woo a girl and he sure as hell had too much pride to court her.

She was his and **that** was final.


End file.
